


Magic Dance

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Crossover, Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Labyrinth-Crossover, PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Oh for Merlin's sake Remus, lighten up a little," Sirius snapped. "It's just a motorbike, what harm can it do?" "It's not just a motorbike, Sirius. It's a flying motorbike," Remus replied in an exasperated tone of voice. "And it's illegal." "You're no fun any more, Remus," Sirius pouted. "Oh for God's sake grow up, you're like a spoilt child sometimes. You are the most annoying, aggravating ..." "If I'm so annoying, why do you bother sticking around," Sirius interrupted.

"I have no idea. Right at this moment I wish I were anywhere but here," Remus fumed. "So do I," Sirius yelled. "In fact I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" At this Remus vanished in a puff of smoke. "Oops!" _________________________________________________________ 

Remus looked around in shock. One moment he had been at Hogwarts yelling at Sirius and the next he was here. Wherever here was. The room he was in appeared to be a bedchamber, complete with four-poster bed. The stone walls seemed to suggest that he was in a castle somewhere. He walked over to the window and looked out. A giant maze surrounded the castle completely. "Oh, no. Sirius wouldn't be so stupid," he muttered. Suddenly the door opened and a blond man dressed in black leather trousers and a flowing white shirt strode into the room. His shirt was tied with black laces and billowed around him as he moved. Remus looked the new arrival over. "Apparently he would," he said under his breath. When he saw Remus the man smiled. "Oh now you're a definite improvement over the babies I normally get sent. Tell me pretty one, what's your name?" "Remus Lupin," Remus answered sounding a lot calmer than he felt. "And you must be the King of the Goblins." "I am Jareth, the Goblin King." The stranger said, smirking. "But you can call me master." "Why should I?" Remus asked. Jareth strode forward and pinned him against one of the bedposts. "Love me and I will make you my slave." "Wait a minute, that's not right!" "Quiet slave," the king snapped. "It's more fun this way, trust me." He grabbed Remus wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. Bending slightly, he took the werewolf's mouth in a brutal kiss, drawing blood and then licking it away sensuously. "On your knees slave," he ordered letting Remus go. "Oh, you'll have to do much better than that if you want me to kneel." He ran one hand teasingly down the taller man's chest, pulling the laces open as he did so. "It takes a real man to master me. I don't think you have it in you, do you?" Jareth grabbed the front of Remus' shirt and tore it, pulling it down so that his arms were trapped in the fabric and held behind his back. He grabbed his hair and roughly pulled his head back, baring the younger man's throat. He kissed his way down the ivory column before biting down hard at the base of it. He continued to suck and bite at the mark he had made while sliding his free hand between the two of them. He rubbed at the other man's bulge, which was demonstrating its willingness to get involved even if Remus was still trying to maintain his indifference. He rubbed and stroked until a whimper finally escaped Remus' throat. Then he gripped the other man's erection harshly for a moment and then he released him completely, smirking as Remus sagged against the bedpost. "Are you ready to kneel yet, my pet?" he asked. Remus slid gracefully to the floor, kneeling submissively in front of this compelling man. "Good boy," Jareth purred, pulling a riding crop from within his sleeve. Take off those rags and turn around." Remus struggled to comply, fighting against the fabric in which his arms were still trapped. "Oh yes, you're enjoying this already, aren't you slave?" the king said. "Yes, master."

Jareth gently stroked the riding crop down Remus' back before raising it and striking him with it. Remus couldn't withhold a moan at the sensation. Again and again, Jareth struck him, with Remus arching up to meet each stroke. Over and over the crop bit into Remus' flesh, not quite breaking the skin but raising angry, red welts on his back. Remus eagerly rose to meet each blow as if it was a lover's caress, moaning excitedly, his breath coming in harsh pants as he became more and more aroused. After several minutes, Jareth stopped. "Turn back to face me, slave," he ordered. Remus turned and found himself pressed up against the goblin king, his face buried in the crotch of his master's trousers. He licked his lips eagerly, but kept his eyes submissively lowered. "You've been such a good slave so far I think you deserve a little reward, don't you?" Jareth asked. He stroked the hand holding the crop across the bulge in his leather trousers and brought it to rest on Remus' shoulder. Undo them," he commanded. Remus leant forward and slowly drew the zipper down with his teeth before bringing his hands up to rest on Jareth's hips. He breathed softly across the heated flesh that he had just exposed. Jareth s slender hips jerked forward and he moaned. His latest 'acquisition' was proving to be far more entertaining than the screaming brats that usually ended up here. He couldn't wait to feel his new pet's mouth on his cock. "Suck me," he commanded. Remus lapped at the tip of Jareth's cock before engulfing it in one swift movement. "Oh yessss," Jareth hissed, unable to remain silent as Remus talented mouth went to work pleasing him. "Just like that." He wrapped one hand in the werewolf's hair and began to fuck his mouth mercilessly. Remus sucked at his prize and teased it with his tongue as Jareth thrust himself further down that eager throat, swallowing eagerly as his master's prick forced itself deeper with every frantic thrust. Jareth moaned again as his pet's throat tightened around him, forming a hot, undulating sheath around his cock. "God yes," he gasped. "So good, so fucking good." He continued to thrust, taking his pleasure rather than letting his slave please him. His movements became frantic as he approached his completion, before screaming his release. Remus drank down the creamy fluid as it flooded his mouth and then lapped at the softening flesh as he eventually let it slip from his mouth. "Fuck you're good," the Goblin King moaned. He looked at the man who had once again assumed a submissive pose on the floor in front of him. "On your feet," he ordered. "Yes sir," Remus said, complying with the command. "Did I give you permission to speak slave?" Jareth demanded arrogantly. "No sir, sorry sir," Remus said. "I shall have to punish you for that. Strip." Remus removed the rest of his clothing and Jareth reached out to stroke his cock, which was hard and leaking. "You want to come, don't you slave?" Jareth questioned. "Yes, sir." "But you're not going to are you?" "No, sir. Not until you say I can, sir." "Good boy." Jareth opened the bedside table and pulled out a set of nipple clamps, joined by a fine silver chain. He attached them to Remus' nipples, tightening them as far as he could. Remus hissed at the sudden pain, but his cock jumped in pleasure. Jareth tugged on the chain, causing another delicious wave of pain to spread through Remus' body. "On the bed, slave. On all fours, now!" Jareth ordered. When Remus had done as he was told Jareth opened the cabinet again, pulling out a slender dildo and a leather harness. He showed them to Remus and then lubricated the dildo with a gesture. Gently he slid it into Remus' body, pumping it in and out a couple of times until the slave was bucking his hips backwards to meet the thrusts. He then fastened the harness around Remus' body. First tightening it around Remus' balls so that no matter how much he wanted to he would be incapable of coming, then attaching another strap to the belt around Remus' waist to hold the dildo securely in place. He leant over and nibbled the werewolf's shoulder before bringing his hand down sharply across his backside, making sure to hit the harness and drive the dildo even further within Remus' body. Remus screamed, the feeling of being thoroughly fucked, combined with the pain of the slap, causing his hips to thrust forwards and the harness was the only thing that stopped him coming on the spot. The sting of his master's hand was nothing compared to the earlier bite of the riding crop but the combination of the feeling of fullness in his ass and the sting of the clamps, plus his body's extreme state of arousal meant that the burn which the spank caused was enough to drive him wild. Jareth repeated the action several times, moving his hand around so that Remus never knew where the blows would land. He was careful not to hit the dildo on every stroke so that whenever he did Remus' would cry out in surprise and agonized pleasure. He carried on spanking the firm flesh until his slave's ass was pleasantly reddened and then brought his other hand up tugging on the chain holding the nipple clamps in time with the slapping of his hand on Remus' behind. By this point Remus was begging for something, anything that would let him come. He was practically sobbing with frustration as the harness ensured that he stayed on the edge but prevented him from falling over. "Do you think you've been punished enough yet my little slave?" Jareth asked

"Yes. No. Oh God I don't know," moaned Lupin. "Fuck me, claim me, hurt me. Anything you want, master, anything." Jareth removed the harness and thrust the dildo deep inside Remus one more time, yanking on the chain again. Remus screamed incoherently as he came and then collapsed on the bed. Jareth removed the dildo with one hand while coating his cock in oil with the other. Without giving the other man a chance to recover he thrust himself balls deep into Remus' ass. Both men groaned at the sensation. Jareth forced Remus back onto all fours and fucked him as hard as he could, holding him up when his strength finally gave out. The hot tightness surrounding his cock and the agonized sobs of pleasure or pain coming from the man beneath him meant that he would not, could not last long. He thrust once more, biting Remus' shoulder deeply enough to draw blood and yanked hard on the nipple clamps as he came causing Remus' body to tighten around him, intensifying his pleasure. The two men collapsed onto the bed exhausted. Eventually Jareth started to move off his partner, making soothing noises at Remus' sound of protest. "Roll over, baby," he said as he moved onto his back. He gently removed the clamps, causing Remus to hiss in pain, as the pressure on his nipples was relieved. Jareth pulled him down so that he was lying with his head pillowed on his master's chest. He stroked Remus' hair, gently lulling him to sleep. "I don't care whether someone makes it through the Labyrinth to rescue you or not, you're far to sweet a slave to just release," Jareth said. "You own me, Jareth," Remus said sleepily. "I'm yours for as long as you want me." "For all eternity, lover. For all eternity. I've waited forever for someone like you, I won't give you up for anyone."


End file.
